


30 Day of NSFW OTP Prompts

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Love, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: There's like no Fic for Agent Maine/Doc so I'm going to change that (plus I need to make myself write more so why not a 30 day prompt list)





	1. Day One: Cuddling (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I'm sorry, hopefully they'll get longer as the days go on.

There were few things that Maine loved more than Doc’s ass. Actually, probably only one thing, and that would be the owner of said ass himself.

 

It was with that thought that had Maine scooping his teeny boyfriend up before he could climb into their (frankly ridiculously sized) bathtub, giving him a nuzzle and a quick peck on the lips before resting his hands on that perfect little butt, sinking down into the warm, bubbly water, Doc resting on his lap with his head on his shoulder.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Maine leaned down for another kiss, dragging this one out longer before giving Doc’s ass a little squeeze, earning him an adorable little squeak and a gentle pap to the chest by a small hand.

 

“You can do whatever you want to my butt _after_ we finish cuddling.” Doc promised, and Maine merely smiled and nodded, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him, not trusting himself to stick to those terms with his hands still on the butt.


	2. Day Two: Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually several days late because I suck

Soft moss shifted soundless underneath Maine’s feet as he moved through the trees, a smile breaking out on his face as big brown doe eyes and a head of soft curls peeked around a tree trunk nearby, raising a hand in greeting before the little fae was moving towards him at a run, leaping into his arms to kiss him. He barely had time to process the fact that Doc was, in fact, completely naked before he had an armful of deer-like faerie and a pair of lips against his own.

 

Maine's hands wandered down on their own accord once Doc’s legs had a good hold locked around his waist, one hand brushing over the soft, poofy tail sitting right above Doc’s perfect ass, causing it to twitch under his fingers and the fae to make a quiet whining sound into their kiss.

 

“Home?” Doc asked once they pulled away just enough to breathe, Maine gently touching their foreheads together, the single word accented with something no human could hope to duplicate.

 

Without another word, Maine carried Doc off to his little den underneath a canopy of trees, the two of them kissing again before they could even get in the door.


End file.
